A conventional vehicle wiper device includes a pivot holder that is fixed to a vehicle body and pivotally supports a pivot shaft. The pivot shaft (drive shaft) includes a basal portion projecting from a lower end of the pivot holder and fixed to a basal portion of a swing lever. The pivot shaft includes a distal portion projecting from an upper end of the pivot holder and coupled to a basal portion (inclination member) of a wiper arm. The swing lever includes a distal portion coupled to a link of a link mechanism, which is driven by a wiper motor. The swing lever swings at a predetermined angle when receiving drive force through the link. When the swing lever swings, the pivot shaft rotates and the wiper arm performs a wiping operation.
Patent document 1 discloses such a vehicle wiper device in which a basal portion (inclination member) of a wiper arm is coupled in a pivotal (inclinable) manner to a distal portion of a pivot shaft so that a distal side of the wiper arm is capable of contacting and separating from a wiped surface. An urging member is hooked directly or indirectly, by a transmission member, to the wiper arm and the swing lever.
In such a vehicle wiper device, the wiper arm may be urged toward the wiped surface by an urging force of the urging member arranged between the wiper arm and the swing lever. This eliminates the need for a portion of the wiper arm to have a U-shaped cross-section that would accommodate the urging member in the wiper arm. Thus, the degree of freedom is increased for the shape of the wiper arm.